


House of Cards (Epilogue)

by cheerfulmyg



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Epilogue, Happily Ever After, House of Cards - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, Sugamins, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, taekook, vmin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulmyg/pseuds/cheerfulmyg
Summary: What happened after Master Jeon went to jail? What happened after Taehyung and Jimin tried to heal their wounds?





	House of Cards (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugamins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamins/gifts).

> So.... You all know the best fiction on earth. House of Cards, right? by sugamins. I read it over 10 times because its amazing and i cant stop thinking about the epilogue. So i wrote one. It's not the best but it's just what i want it to be.

5 years later

It still haunted Taehyung. Everything he went through, everything he did and everything that made him feel like a fucking monster. It’s been more than 5 years. He knew he needed to let go. He needed to focus on the new life he is living. Finally, he was done pretending. He was real more than ever. 

“Shit, turn off your alarm Tae.” 

Taehyung grabbed his phone and turned it off. It was 7am and he needed to get ready and go to the office. Namjoon decided that after The Boy’s fall Taehyung can work on small things. At least until he is on track again and no one knew when this would happen. 

“Are you going to the office? It’s Saturday baby.” Taehyung heard the sweetest voice almost whispering beside him. 

“I don’t know Jimin. Maybe I can call off today. I woke up feeling… light headed.” he whispered as he turned his face to the most beautiful human being ever who was looking at him with sleepy face. His new pink hair was now long and looked like it’s made of silk. 

It’s been almost 2 years since Taehyung finally got Jimin a place. It wasn’t as luxury as Jeon’s place but Jimin loved it here. He always told him it felt like home. With Taehyung, Wangbi and Jungkook. All of them had dreams and nightmares about the past. Jungkook had nightmares about the prison and the time when he ruled the world. Prison made him realize he had to feel powerful and like a god before. He didn’t want to feel like that. He wanted to feel like human. 

Ever since he was out, he felt more of a human. Jimin and Taehyung waited him out of the doors. Three of them looked like they aged good. They aged like they were supposed to. They weren’t too old. They were young with ugly experiences. 

The first time he walked out of that door of the big prison he just looked around until he saw Jimin and Taehyung waiting for him. He felt like his heart was torn in two. He was glad he could feel those emotions though. He loved feeling like a human.

Taehyung was the first one to approach him. He always visited him as he promised. Every week. But Jimin was scared. He was scared of everything after everything that happened. He only visited him 3 times in 5 years and he knew Jungkook would understand him.

“Hey.” Taehyung whispered as he looked at Jungkook. He was still the same Jungkook but his face was more… manly. Jungkook bit his lips as he looked at Taehyung. He wanted to stay angry to him but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stay mad at someone who literally saved his life. 

“Hello big boss.” he teased as he let Taehyung hug him. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung as he smelt the same scent of warmness. After they pulled away Jimin was way closer. Jimin didnt say anything. His tears were placed on his cheeks. 

Jungkook hugged Jimin as his life depended on it. No one said anything. They hugged until Taehyung dragged them to the car to their new place. .Where everything would start all over again.

\--

“Light headed? Are you okay?” Jimin whispered as he put his hand on Taehyung’s cheek, caressing it. Taehyung nodded softly. He was okay. He couldnt ask more. 

“Hey sleepy heads. Come downstairs i have a surprise for you.” Both Taehyung and Jimin heard Jungkook’s voice from the door. He was wearing his black silk robe. Last night was wild for them. They still had knuckle tattoos. Slut, Baby and Doll. They were going to stay forever and remind them everything that they have been through. They still used those names while having a good time together.. Last night was about that. It was their first time after Jungkook’s release and they could all confirm that it was relieving.

“Oh?” Jimin giggled when he looked at Jungkook. “Kookie, dont tell me you’ve made bacon i told you i went vegan when you were gone.” he murmured and stood up to get his pink robe. “And Tae is home today. I wanna enjoy things with you two today. No worrying. Nothing. And feed Wangbi.” he said softly which made Taehyung laugh.

“Wangbi’s gonna be FAT fat.” he teased and stood up with Jimin and went Jungkook to give him a sloppy kiss. They didnt have anything to worry about now. Jungkook had a dirty past and he had difficulties about finding a job but Hoseok promised he could help. They respected Taehyung’s feelings and his decisions and they were ready to help. 

Jungkook smiled as Taehyung gave him a kiss. He loved feeling fresh and like a person who could feel various types of emotions. 

-

Breakfast looked good. Jungkook thought of everything. Every single detail. It was his passion now. Preparing breakfast and make his lovers smile. That was a simple but effective mission. 

“You know Yoongi called me yesterday.” Jimin spoke up as he ate the breakfast and sipped his tea. “He says he misses me and i missed him too. He went to China after he was released. And he wants to come back to visit me.” he said softly. Taehyung thought about the last time he’s seen Min. It was the time when he begged him for morphine. Then he never saw him. 

“Yeah? Let’s invite him over then.” Taehyung murmured softly. “He is your friend and I want you to, i dont know do whatever you want.” he added softly. 

“It’s gonna be a tough visit. Considering all the shit that happened.” Jungkook said sternly but it was obvious he was nervous.

“We are not talking about the past, Kookie. We have now and the future. That’s what we are going to focus on.” Jimin murmured. 

Taehyung was about to say something but Wangbi jumped to his lap. So he didnt say anything. He pet him and looked at Jungkook and Jimin and took a deep breath. His lovers were beside him. Wangbi was with them. Everything they had been through was left behind. Now they had now and future to focus on.


End file.
